Their lives.
by Takeru Takaishi1
Summary: TK and Kari look back on their lives...and then back to the present and their child......( Chapter one is TK's pov, Chapter two is Kari's pov ) Takari
1. Eternal Love Chapter One

Notes: This is through TK's point of view. He looks back on his life, how it was with Kari always at his side.  
  
  
Eternal Love  
  
  
"As I lay here in bed, my lovely wife fast asleep, our child asleep in his crib in the other room, I look back at my life, back to when I first met Kari, our adventures in the Digital World, our first kiss. I remember the good times I had, and some of the bad ones. But the most I remember is my time with Kari."  
~Flash Back~  
"TK." came Kari's voice from inside.  
I just stood there, not turning around, wondering if I should tell her my true feelings.  
"TK, why aren't you inside with everyone else?" asked Kari, walking outside away from the party.  
"I just wanted some fresh air." I lied.  
"Oh." she said. "What's on your mind?"   
"Nothing." I answered, lying again. "Why do you think that?"  
"The way your so distant TK." she said.  
"I'm sorry there is just a lot on my mind." I said.  
"TK..." she started, but couldn't finish.  
I turned and looked at Kari, her eyes filling with tears.  
"Takeru..." she said softly.  
I stood there, looking into her eyes. I finally blurted it out. "Kari, I love you."  
She stood there, her eyes filled with tears, a second later she hugged me.  
"Takeru, I've waited so long to hear that." she said, breaking down into tears.  
"I've loved you for a long time." I said. "But I thought if I told you...that we would lose our friendship."  
"Takeru, I love you too. I have sense day one." she said.  
As Kari pulled herself together, we stood on that small balcony, looking into each other's eyes. As we looked at each other we moved closer together, and kissed. We held each other tight, kissing while the snow fell.   
~End Flash Back~  
  
I still remember it like yesterday. Even though Kari and I are 25, we feel like we've been together forever. We're going to have another baby soon. So I'm up a lot pondering why my life is so perfect. As I lay here staring at the ceiling, in the dark, remembering our past while Kari sleep quietly I wonder.  
  
~Flash Back~  
We we're at a party at Kari's parents. All the digidestined were there. I was a nervous wreck. No one knew what I was planing. I thought that this was the right time. As I waited for everyone to gather in a group, I took deep breaths.  
Tai clings a glass with a spoon, "Why doesn't everyone get in a circle and we share stories about our times in the Digital World."  
After about an hour and a half everyone had shared at least two favorite stories. Just before people started to move around I made my move. Now realize that Kari and I are 20.  
"I would like everyone to stay an extra moment if they could." I said as nervous as possible.  
As I said that Kari walked over and asked, "Takeru, what is it?"  
Sense Kari and I had bee going out for a long time I finally gotten used to her calling me by my full name.  
As everyone gathered around, Kari standing by me, I got down on one knee in front of everyone, including Davis, who at the time had a girlfriend of his own. I stayed there, on one knee for a second, hearing everyone whispering behind me. Then I asked her the hardest thing to ask.  
"Kari, will you marry me?" I finally managed to ask.  
Kari just stood there for a second, her hand over her mouth. Then she finally replied.  
"Of course I will Takeru."  
~End Flash Back~  
  
As morning approaches I lay here thinking. I love my life. I am with my one and only love, my wife Kari. With my fourteen month old boy. I think to myself "Lucky Me."  
"Takeru," said Kari in a sleepy voice.  
"I'm right here Hunny." I answered.  
"It's time." she said, and I knew what she meant.  



	2. Eternal Love Chapter Two

Notes: This is though Kari's pov. She looks back on her lifewith TK there to comfort and protect her.  
  
  
Eternal Love  
  
  
  
"Some nights, like tonight, when I can't sleep I lay in bed, my husband next to me, and our child in his crib. I go back, back to when I was little, when I first met Takeru. The time I spent with everyone in the Digital World, my first kiss, and the day I was engaged. But I mostly think about all the time Takeru, and how he protected me."  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
I looked out to the balcony, and saw Takeru, staring at the stars, thinking. He had been very distant from everyone, including me.  
"TK." I called from inside the appartment.  
TK just stood there, staring at the stars, he wouldn't even look at me.  
"TK why aren't you inside with everyone else?" I asked, very worried about my best friend, the boy I loved.   
I had a crush on Takeru, sense he started going to our school, sense we first met. I never thought that he would feel the same way.   
"I just needed some fresh air." he said, I knew he was lieing.  
"Ohh." I replied, not knowing what to say so I asked him the first question that came to mind. "What's on your mind?"  
He answered, "Nothing." then asked me the stupidest question known to man, " Why do you think that?"  
I gave him the simple truth, "The way you you're so distant."  
"I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind." he relpied still not looking at me.  
I walked onto the balcony looking at TK, thinking it was time to tell him how I felt about him. "TK..."  
I couldn't finish, I was scared that I would destroy my friendship with him. I didn't want that to happen, my eyes filled with tears, so I did something that no one had ever done after he turned and looked at me...  
"Takeru..."  
We just stood there, looking into each other's eyes, and he said something I had been waiting to hear.  
"Kari I love you." he blurted out.  
I looked at him, hugged him, and told him what I was thinking, "Takeru I've been waiting so long to hear that." I broke down and cried.  
"I've loved you for a long time." he said. "I thought that if I told you...we would lose our firendship."  
I looked adt Takeru and told him the truth. "Takeru, I love you too. I have sense day one."  
After I finally pulled myself together, Takeru and I stood on that small balcony, looking into each other's eyes. We slowly moved closer together, and we kissed. Not a kiss on the cheek between friends...a passionate, long, lover's kiss. We kissed for what seemed to be forever...as the snow silently fell on christmas eve.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
It's as clear as yesterday. I can remember it liek I remember my name. Even now, Takeru and I at age 25, we can still remember it like yesterday. I have been doing this a lot lately. Pondering why my life is perfect. I have two children, and my one and only love, my husband Takeru. As I watch him sleep, I go back to the day...the he poped the question...  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
TK and I had been seeing each other for over seven years. We were 20. We were at my parents house for a party. Everyone was there. All the digidesinted. Takeru had been acting suspecious lately, I knew he was planing something for today...in front of our friends our...family. We had all gathered in a circle remembering time in the Digital World. After about an hour and a half everyone was getting up and thinking about leaving.  
Takeru stood up and said, "I would like everyone to stay an extra few minutes."  
I was dumb enough to walk over and ask, "What is it Takeru?"  
After everyone had gathered back around, Takeru turned to me, I was still standing by him the whole time, and got down on one knee in front of everyone. He stayed like that for a minute or so. Then he asked me the question that would change our lives forever.  
"Kari, will you marry me?"  
I stood there for a minute, my hands over my mouth and I said the only thing I could. "Of course I will Takeru."  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
As morning approches, I look at my husband. I think about my life. I love my husband and my child. I look at my husband again and notice he's awake. I feel very tired, and then...I was ready. My second child was on the way.  
"Takeru." I said sleepily.  
He replied, "I'm right here Hunny."  
"It's time." I said, knowing he knew what I meant.  
My love for Takeru and my childern is eternial.  



End file.
